Tobias I need You
by DauntlessChick101
Summary: Tris is a hot new initiate, who has all the boys drooling for her. Tonights her first party but what happens when Tris drinks too much? YES there will be FourTris (a lot :)! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like it! Please no hate, only constructive criticism! Sorry its so short it will be longer the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me! Also it will make the chapters come faster! **

"Tris Wake up" I hear Christina yell.

Crap did I sleep in! I glance over at the clock, and it reads 9:30 a.m. I was supposed to be in the training room an hour ago!

"CHRISTINA! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? We are so going to be factionless now" I scream at her as I try to find my clothes and put them on. All of a sudden Christina starts laughing at me.

"Okay what's so funny Christina? I swear to god if you…"

"Don't you remember we have today off" she tells me between fits of laughter. Oh right Four told us that, all I remember is getting lost in those blue eyes and…

"Tris hello are you listening?" Christina asks me snapping me back into reality.

"As I was saying we have to go shopping because Zeke is holding a party!" Christina says excitedly! I've never been to a party in my life but have always wanted to go to one. Yes in Abnegation I was asked by lots of boys, but I couldn't go because it would be considered self serving.

"Tris we are going to make you so damn hot all the boys will look at you, I mean they already do but wait until they see you after a Christina make over!" Christina laughs and jumps up pulling me along with her to go shopping.

"Christina I need to change!"

"Nope, we don't have time for that, plus I know all the boys want to see you in those shorty shorts" she says at me laughing while wiggling her eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews shoutouts to**

**divergentlover523, WonderfulMusic, and cgolbie! All rights go to Veronica Roth, again I only own the plot! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

"Christina we already have over 20 bags of clothes! Can't we just go back to the dorms now?" I begged her.

"Nope, i have to go to this store it has the BEST clothes ever!" Christina shrieked as she went off running towards it. I love Christina and all but sometimes she can get on my nerves.I sigh as about 5 guys I walk past whistle and catcall at me. I have no idea why they think I'm pretty ,like i'm short and have the body of a 12 year old. I get excited as I see Four walking around. He would never notice me, just know me as a intitate.

"Okay we can leave now!" Christina says walking back over to me. I take one more glance over my shoulder to look at Four, but he's already gone.

**Four POV**

As I'm walking around the pit, I hear catcalls and whistles. I look around to see where they're coming from and sure enough Tris is standing there blushing. I clench my fists knowing guys are looking at her that way. I look around to see if anyone noticed, luckily no one did. I sigh feeling sorry for myself know there is no way I could ever get Tris. She is way too beautiful, brave, intelligent, and selfless for me to ever get her. I suddenly hear my name being called but before I leave I take one more look at Tris. Maybe, just maybe I'll get the courage to ask her out tonight.

**Tris POV**

"Christina you really are just amazing at what you do!" I say looking at myself in the mirror. Christina has got me in short black shorts that barely go over my butt, but give the illusion that I'm taller, for a top she has me in a lacy frilly crop top that makes my chest look bigger, with a long owl necklace to top it off. My hair is curled and she has me wearing mascara, gave me a smokey eye and lip balm to make my lips look kissable.

"Those boys are not going to be able to resist themselves." Christina says as she hands me black heels.

"For once I actually agree with you Christina" I say laughing.

"Since I did this for you Tris, I have one favor for you to do for me." Christina says to me.

"What do I have to do?" I ask nervously

"Have a great time tonight! Drink dance and most of all flirt missy!" Ugh what did I get myself into.

"Alright fine then!" I say as I put my heels on. I have to admit, I look pretty good! As I'm leaving I only have one thought

I hope Four is there...

**Please REVIEW! Shout out to whoever does... :) love Y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey a huge thank you goes out to 03gvr98, K17234789, divergentlover523, LegendLover94, Meadows0156, and Anyaandsolomon97. Your reviews Really made me want to continue with this story. All rights to Veronica Roth, I just own the plot! Enough said ENJOY!**

**Tris POV**

As Christina and I are walking down the hall, I can already hear the music blaring.**  
><strong>

"Remember what I said?" Christina says to me.

"Yes I remember." I reply to her "Basically get drunk."

"Yep" Christina replies. Before I can say anything back, the door opens up to the party.

"Hey guys so..." Uriahs voice trails off as he looks at me "Wow Tris you look hot... Like really hot" I blush.

"Hello I'm here too!" Christina says irritated.

"Oh you look good too I guess." Uriah says embarrassed. Christina just rolls her eyes jokingly and pulls me along into the party.

As we walk in I'm shocked to see what's going on. People making out on couches or in corners, some girl is on a table... Twerking, while most girls are grinding on boys. Luckily there are some normal people standing around talking. Someone hands me a beer and just to make Christina happy, I chug it down. It burned in my throat but tasted good. For some reason I had the urge to grab another one and as I'm grabbing it Christina says

"I think I like this new Tris". I just laugh and head over to the dance floor,not caring about what I'm doing. As I'm dancing someone grabs my butt and starts dancing with me. I dance with him and soon enough I'm grinding on him as he kisses and sucks on my neck, I giggle. As drunk as I am I do realize things are getting too heated so I leave and grab another beer. But soon enough I'm grinding on yet another guy. All night I switched between guys grinding on them hard. After that things got a little hazy.

I remember a guy picking me up and pushing me up against a wall wholeheartedly then grabbed my butt and squeezed it. He was kissing me so hard, I could barely breath. Even though I had 3 or 4 beers I still know he was getting too close, especially since I had no idea who this blonde was. I tried getting out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Babe your not going anywhere" He said to me slurring his words. He soon began kissing me on the neck, and tries to take my shirt off.

"Stop"I said firmly. He just looked at me and slammed me up against the wall and started running his filthy hands all over my small body. Everyone was too drunk and didn't care that he was doing this against my will. Then I panicked.

Four POV

I walk around the crowds trying to find Tris. All night I've been looking for her but can't seem to find her. Christina said she was here somewhere. I sigh knowing another guy probably has her as his girlfriend. As I sit down feeling defeated, I hear a familiar voice panicking saying

"Get off of me" The familiar female voice said. Some guy who sounded quite drunk answered back

"oh but baby come on, let's go to the bed."

Then it clicked. That familiar voice was Tris and someone was trying to take advantage of her.

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas on what I should do,then just review and tell me! Review soil know how to make it better and more likeable for you :) :) :) :)**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi everyone! I am SO SO SO SO (x 1 000 000) sorry for not updating! Life has been crazy busy but I'm working on the next chapter right now. Thank you to everyone who posted a review you all are AMAZING!**

**It should be up some time today! **

_**(Also do you guys think i should do a percy jackson fanfic, after i'm done this one?)**_

**~DauntlessChick101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias POV**

I ran across the room trying to find Tris. There was way to many people to get through but I shoved past them. I kept looking Around for Tris but I couldn't see or hear her anywhere. Maybe I just imagined I heard her. " Hey Zeke have you seen Tris?"

"Oh ya man she went into that room with a guy" Zeke said pointing over to a door down the hall. No I was right I sprinted past Zeke and went to the hall.

**Tris POV**

I started to cry as he dragged me to a room. It wasn't very dauntless of me but I couldn't help it. I would be known as a slut. My family never really beloved in God but at that moment I prayed that this guy would get off me. I shoved and tried to get away but he was too strong.

"Oh babe" he slurred "come on let's have some fun"

All of a sudden he was lifted off of me, and I heard a sound like someone was punched. I felt sick to my stomach, as I tried to get up and away I didn't want people to see what happened. Suddenly I heard a soft but manly voice say are you okay... Four. I tried to say something but I couldnt. I collasped.

Tobias POV

When I got to the room anger took over me. Tris beautiful selfess Tris was crying and trying to get this guy off of her. I rushed in grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. I punched him so hard I knocked him out. Right now that didn't matter all that mattered was Tris. "Are you okay" I asked her.


End file.
